


Stage Fright

by SoupRegrets



Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Minor Impact Play, Nadine bullies real good, Overstimulation, Trans Female Character, Vibrators, like it's just one bit, the audience isn't actually real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets
Summary: A stage magician explores something she's been interested in for a while...with the help of her lovely assistant.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> (note: I refer to Lily's genitals with the words "dick" and, at one point, "scrotum". There's a bunch of touching and vibrator torture, but nothing penetrative at all.)

"N-Nadine!" Lily squeaks. The little bit of pain I can hear in her voice inspires me, and instead of just pinching, I grab a handful of her thigh and squeeze, digging my nails in and tugging upwards, wanting to hear more of Lily's voice. She doesn't disappoint, yelping indignantly in response.

"Mm." I nose into the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder, hot breath spilling down her back. I relish the way she shudders and leans back into my front, eager for more despite the red marks on her thighs. "You want more, girl?"

Lily shudders in a way that makes me feel intensely gratified. "I..."

"Do you?"

"I..."

"You will answer me, girl, or I will sit you out on that balcony and make you a public show." I nod towards the sliding glass door out to the balcony, the sounds of the plaza below faintly audible through it. The threat is something that just then popped into my head, something terrifying that I wouldn't ever actually do, but it's too good not to use on her.

Lily whimpers and squeezes her thighs together, trapping my hand between them. "Please, don't..."

I smirk. It's obvious the idea is doing something for her. "I can imagine it, can't you? The great Lily Sinclair, the world's greatest magician, up on that railing, legs spread, bound and fucked, pleasure overtaking her..." She inhales shakily, crushing my hand even more thoroughly. "How will she escape, hm?"

"N-Nadine..."

"And behind it all, her assistant Nadine, miraculously back after being cut in half. I think it would make a good show, don't you?"

"You..." She lets her words trail off, and I get the sense she was about to say something.

"Hm?"

She tilts her head away from mine, avoiding my gaze. "No, please don't..."

I grin at her without realizing it, her fear pushing idea after idea into my mind. I shelve them for now, making a mental note to write them down later. "Then tell me, do you want more?"

"Nadine, I..." She swallows and breathes out, holding it to calm herself. "Yes." Her thighs loosen and I slip my hand out from between them.

"I thought so." I chuckle, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. "Lil...why are you always horny after shows?" The question comes off as more amused than anything else, but she still blushes all the same.

"Hm, I wonder..."

"Is it because of the audience?"

"Sort of."

"Stage fright?" I gaze at the lovely pattern of freckles across her shoulders. It makes me feel oddly proud, in a way, that I'm the only one who gets to see her like this.

"..."

"So that's why, just now, when I was threatening you with..." I let my sentence trail off and look towards the side of her face, the rest of her still turned away from me. Her cheeks are bright pink. "Oh."

She says nothing, but I notice that she's taking little short, shaky breaths, still keeping her face turned away from mine.

I wrap my arms around her waist, leaning forward into her. "I thought it was just the adrenaline."

"I mean, that's part of it." She finally relaxes, letting me see her face. She looks nervous, the pink not yet faded from her cheeks.

"And the other part is...people looking at you?"

She lets out a little huff of air in response.

"But aren't you..." I struggle to find the words. "...all covered up when you're performing? Your outfit isn't really built for sex appeal."

"I know, it's just...all the eyes on me."

"But aren't you used to it? You're in front of an audience all the time, same as me."

"It's like how it feels when you threaten me like that." She says sheepishly, looking like she immediately regrets it. I feel a little bad for prying now, actually. Not enough to stop digging, though. Memories of Lily onstage, her back to the audience, making strange, unreadable expressions only I could see suddenly take on a new meaning.

"So, wait, like that time you tied me to a chair to show how inescapable it was..."

"Yes?"

"And that time you attached me to that spinning wheel..."

"Y-yes...?"

"And that time you cuffed me before you did the same thing underwater..."

"..."

"That was all...jealousy?" The pieces click into place. "I thought you were just anxious about the stunts."

"I wouldn't call it jealousy, it's more like--"

"Wow, you're a lot more of an exhibitionist than I thought you were." I say it without really thinking. She flushes again and turns her head away, falling silent. I give her a quiet moment to compose herself, waiting for her to speak.

At last, Lily leans her head back into mine and sighs, some of the tension going out of her body. "At least it's out in the open now."

"Hey, Lil."

"Yes?"

"You know I'm going to use this, right?"

"..."

"In fact, I think I want to use it right now."

"You're not actually going to--"

"No, but...imagination is a powerful thing, right?" I slide my grip up to her upper arms, stroking them up and down. "And if you couldn't tell, then..."

"Nadine..." She sounds fearful. It gives me a little rush of satisfaction. "What are you thinking?"

I let go of her arms and smile. "Stay right here."

* * *

Twenty minutes, and everything I need is set up: a chair, some audio equipment, a bright, hot lamp, some other miscellaneous equipment, and of course, Lily herself, wrists and ankles bound to the seat, arms behind her back, her eyes covered by a thick black blindfold and clad in nothing but her underwear. I take a deep breath and switch myself into my stage mindset, the same way I have hundreds of times before now, readying myself for the tiny show I've put on. Even if it's just the two of us, illusions are what my job is all about.

"So, Lily." I move up next to her, trailing my finger up her forearm. Just from that light touch, she jolts. "It's almost showtime. How are you feeling?"

"Um...nervous." She tilts her head around, trying to locate the source of the ambient crowd noise playing through the speakers. "It's not...real, right? I know we haven't moved, but..."

"Of course not, Lil." I stroke her jawline absentmindedly. "But you're still scared, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"Good." I give her a quick kiss, then take a step back. "Ready?"

She nods.

"Then let's raise the curtain." I say. Her cheeks visibly flush at the mention of it.

I stand next to her, quieting the crowd noise, watching the curtains raise in my mind's eye, counting down the time until our introduction like usual. Just from the sudden lack of noise, Lily stiffens up, suddenly looking fearful, immediately aware that all eyes (just mine, really) are on her at the moment.

"Hello, everyone!" I call out to the darkened room, using my stage voice. "You're here to see a Lily Sinclair show, are you not?"

Canned applause fills the room. I tap a button on the soundboard, and a solitary wolf-whistle plays over the cheering. Lily swivels her head around to look for its source, seemingly surprised by it. "Did you really find an audio clip just for--"

I ignore her and address the crowd again. "As you may know, my name is Nadine, and as you may be able to see--" I gesture towards Lily and she jerks up, back straight, suddenly self-conscious, her stage instincts kicking in. "--this is not an ordinary show!"

Canned laughter. More whistling.

"She would make a lovely assistant, don't you think?" I place my hand on her shoulder and the crowd laughs uproariously at the reversal.

Lily inhales nervously, but still turns her head and speaks to me, not completely submerged in the fantasy. "Nadine, did you really--"

"Oh?" I don't even bother with the crowd noise this time. "It seems like she doesn't understand what's going on yet, sorry about that!" I lean down and grasp her chin, tilting her face up towards mine. "They're here for a show, Sinclair!" As I say her name, I slap my open hand down hard onto her thigh, making her cry out. The sound my hand makes has a satisfying _crack_ to it.

She jerks up straight as a board, straining against the ropes, breathing heavily from the sudden shock of pain. Her lip trembles a bit.

"Do you understand what you're here for now, Lily?"

"I..."

"They're waiting for an answer, Lily." I drag my fingers along her collar. She squirms underneath my touch, and the pale, creamy, freckled skin on her shoulders catches my eye.

"A-aren't I supposed to escape?" She jokes weakly, sounding scared, but still doing her best to throw her voice out to the audience.

"I think they're more interested in seeing you fail, Lily!" The audience cheers at the mention of it. Lily's cheeks flush again, though it's not like they've lost much of their hue from before.

"Heh heh..." She laughs nervously, the same way she does when she's performing and things aren't going well.

I glance at the mark on her thigh, then out into the darkness of the room, and feel a twinge of satisfaction. And possibly inspiration. "Lily, dear..." I slide my fingers into her hair and grip, hard enough to grasp, but not to pull. "If you don't behave now, I am going to throw you right off this stage for a bit of _audience participation_." The crowds gasps and cheers, emphasizing the point.

Lily's breath shoots out of her in a huff, then back in her as a gasp. "No, no, please don't, Nadine!" There's what sounds like real fear in her voice, and I smile at the thought that she's taken the fantasy scenario to heart. I let go of her hair and scratch her scalp idly. 

"You'll do what you're told?"

"Yes!" Her arms pull against the ropes. "Thank you, Nadine!" She adds instinctively, her voice cracking halfway through.

"Don't thank me. Thank them." The audience laughs. Whoops, wrong button. Lily doesn't seem to notice, though.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you for...what?"

Lily whimpers and tenses up, but she still gets the words out. "Thank you for--for coming to see me like this!"

"What are we going to do here, Lily?" I prompt her patiently, letting her stew in her own panic.

"Thank you for coming to watch me be fucked onstage!" She squeaks out, dipping her head in shame after she says it, breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you understand your place here, Lily Sinclair." I lean down to the ropes binding her arms behind her back, untying them. They fall to the ground in a heap, and I see Lily stretch her elbows and wrists quickly, still holding her arms behind her back as she does it so the action is hidden. "So, Lily...do you know why I've untied your arms?"

"No, I don't, Nadine!" She says shakily, still trying her best to match my energy.

"You're going to start out by touching yourself in front of everyone, Lil." I lean on her shoulders, resting my chin on the top of her head from behind. Her hair smells comfortable and familiar, a mix of her own scent and the shampoo she uses. "Show us how you do it, Lil."

Lily breathes out through her nose and rests her hands on her thighs hesitantly, still keeping them pressed together tightly. "C-can I--"

"Legs open, Lil." I murmur into her ear, moving my arms down to her thighs and tugging them apart. As I lean over her, spreading her out, I can hear her breath catch in her throat.

"Nadine..."

"Do it, Lily. Everyone's waiting for you to start." My skin brushes against hers, and I can feel the heat from the lamp on her chest. I'm surprised she isn't sweating. Lily grits her teeth and lets out a little helpless whine, but still moves her hand over to the small bulge in the front of her underwear and presses her palm up to it gently, tensing up a little at the touch. Hesitating a moment, she takes a short breath, then starts grinding up against her own hand, pressing her hips forward, a vicious blush burning on her cheeks. She bites her bottom lip and turns her head down and to the side, as if she can sense all the eyes on her and finds it utterly humiliating. Her tits jiggle as she ruts into herself, pinkish-brown nipples puffy and rounded.

"Not a bad start, Lil." The audience cheers. Moving back to her, I slide my arms under hers from behind, cupping the underside of her breasts and sliding my fingertips over her nipples. Her lip wobbles, and even though her mouth is screwed shut in a resolute line across her face, I can still hear little embarrassed cries she's trying desperately to suppress coming from the back of her throat.

"Mm..." Lily whines though clenched teeth, her head still turned away from her front. She continues, but doesn't seem to have much of an inclination to do anything more than what she is already, especially given how utterly humiliated she already seems to feel. Her face remains flushed, but she actually seems to be managing her fear relatively well.

I feel the sudden urge to make things a lot worse for her.

"Lily." I still her hand, grabbing onto it with my own, my other hand still resting on her breasts. She quiets down. "Are you ever going to come like that?" I ask her, the lilt in my voice carrying a quiet warning. She hears the threat in my voice and tenses up, the same way she always does when I ask her a question and she doesn't know what the right answer should be. After an eternity of hesitation, she answers.

"N-no?" She holds her breath after she says it.

"Mm." I stroke her chest gently. "But these people came to see you, didn't they?"

"Y-yes?"

"So they deserve to see you come for them, don't they?"

Her shoulders sag and she exhales quickly in what I can only assume is abject terror. "But I, I--"

"Lily." I say her name firmly, and the color drains from her cheeks. "You are going to make yourself come for your audience, and if you cannot, I will make you, whether you want to or not." She shudders, head snapping back the other direction, away from mine. "And I will make it so, so much worse than it needs to be, Lily."

"But Nadine, I, I--" She protests, the bottom half of her mouth hanging open in a pained expression. The poor girl looks almost torn between two states, one desperate to please me somehow and the other overwhelmingly afraid to expose herself like I'm asking. Exactly how I wanted her.

"Do you want this crowd to watch you being punished, Lily?" I keep my tone calm and flat.

"Nadine, I'm scared of, I _can't_ \--" Lily says frantically, the color back in her face and creeping up to the tips of her ears.

"I could untie you and put you over my knee, if you'd like."

She lets out a little squeak at that, gripping the edge of the seat underneath her tightly.

"Should I? Or maybe I could let them choose where to leave marks on you, hm?" I pinch her nipple between my fingers. "My implements are only just backstage, after all."

"No, no, not the crop, please not right now--" Lily pleads, her hands automatically shooting to a small collection of marks on her thighs and breasts, covering them up. "I can't let them see me like that, Nadine, please, I--"

"Then you'd better get to work, Lily." I shift my hands down to the band of her underwear, digging my fingers underneath where it sits on her hips and pulling outward. "Ass up, Lil." I instruct her, and she does so, lifting her bottom up so I can shimmy her underwear down her thighs. She plops back down on the seat, calves tense against their restraints.

I take a step forward, toward the light, so that I can look at Lily from the front. She's a quivering mess, red from her cheeks to the tips of her ears, the blush even spreading down to her chest and shoulders, contrasting nicely against her freckles. Her nipples are poking straight out into the warm air, and a solitary mole on the underside of her right breast catches my eye. I momentarily consider layering a trail of kisses and bites up her front, only abandoning the idea when I remember that I'm currently in the middle of trying to humiliate her as much as possible.

"Do it, Lily."

She whimpers and takes her cute little dick in her hand, shifting her butt forward so she can lean back against the chair's backrest. "Nadine, I don't know if I'll be able to--to come like this--" She's dripping a little bit already, I notice.

"You will, and if you can't, I'll force it out of you."

And with that, she tilts her head back, makes a pitiful, submissive little noise, and starts squeezing and stroking her soft dick, thighs spread wide for everyone to see. Her toes curl and her back arches as she speeds up, forming a triangular gap between the chair and her. Breathy noises fill the room as a wobbly, pleasured expression passes over her face, and she strains against the ropes on her ankles, thighs just starting to tremble from the effort of holding herself up.

"Oh, that's perfect, Lily." I watch her hungrily, reveling in how trapped and weak and helpless she looks. I have the urge to touch myself, too, but I hold back. "You're doing so, so well for everyone."

"Nadine, I can't, I can't, it's not coming, it's not--" She gasps out, still stroking herself, tense with the effort of trying immeasurably hard to will herself to orgasm. "Just relax, Lil. Keep going."

Lily starts taking shallow, short, breaths, the same way she usually does when she's about to come, but the look on her face doesn't look nearly as pleasured as before; instead, she looks almost like she's in pain, with her mouth drawn shut in a terse line and her nose scrunched up in exertion. She keeps trying for a few more seconds, straining her entire body, but finally, as her legs tremble and she collapses back into her seat, she gives up, letting go of herself and flopping backwards, exhausted. Her breath is heavy, wheezing in and out of her as if she just ran a marathon. Despite everything, the blush still remains on her face. "Nadine, I couldn't, I just couldn't do it--" She whimpers out between gasps.

"You couldn't do it, huh?" I squat down in front of her, examining her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry--" As she apologizes, I catch a glimpse into the gap in the underside of her blindfold and see the telltale glimmer of tears just barely starting to track down her cheeks.

Ah.

"It's okay, Lil." I reach forward and set my arms on her thighs comfortingly, scooping up the bit of liquid at the tip of her dick with my finger and, for lack of a better place to put it, wipe it on her underwear. "You did good, Lil."

Lily sniffles and rubs her eyes through her blindfold, drying them. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, Lil." I say softly, reaching down to untie her ankles, massaging her calves so that she can move them comfortably again. "Stage fright can do that to you."

Lily snorts out a laugh, though it comes out sounding more like a hiccup. Still breathing heavily, she sighs, letting her body slump in her seat. After a long second, she tentatively asks, "Are you done?"

"Not unless you want to be."

"You wanted to see me come, right?"

"I think..." I scratch my chin and look up at her. "...if you wanted to have a second act, nobody in the audience would object."

"Mm. I want to." She smiles apologetically, and I notice that her poor little dick is wet again, if not a little worn-looking for the time being. "But I don't think I can do the same thing again."

"Hey, Lil." I take her hand in mine. "I said that I would make you come if you couldn't, remember?" I pull her up from her seat and lead her over to the bed, careful to avoid the cables from the audio equipment. "Sit down, okay?" Lily does so, looking a little confused. I slip the blindfold up off her head and toss it to the side, watching how her gaze readjusts and wanders around the room, stopping quizzically on the lamp and audio setup before coming back to me.

"What are you going to do?"

I move across the room and pick up a specific toy, then turn around and show it to her.

"...the wand?"

"I really want to watch you come, Lil."

She blushes again, grip tightening on the sheets. "Come here, then."

Navigating through the clutter back over to the bed, I seat myself behind her and make a little pillow nest for me to fall back on, wrapping my legs around her hips so that she can lean back into me comfortably. "And...Lil?"

"Yes?"

"I think your audience would really like to see you come too." I purr into her ear, sliding my lips down the side of her neck after I say it. She gasps, tilting her head to let me attack her more easily.

"I-I think we're done with that for now, Nadine!" She sounds somewhat embarrassed about it again.

"That's fine with me." I pick up the wand and flick it on to its second-lowest setting, letting its head graze gently against her inner thigh. She shudders.

"Nadine, the wand is a lot, I haven't used it that much, so..." She lets out a whiny hum.

"But it will make you come?" I keep teasing her with it, making sure to use a light touch.

"Y-yes!" She yelps shakily as I press the toy into the sensitive muscle of her upper thigh, next to her dick, then pull back.

"That's all I want to see, Lil." I rest my chin on her shoulder, looking down her body.

Apparently tired of the teasing already, she huffs at me, though part of it might be the sensation. "Then hurry up, I've been on edge this entire time!"

"You want to get right to it?"

"Yes, ple--" Lily's voice is suddenly cut off as I grind the head of the vibrator right into her mound, to the side of her dick, and she squeals, an unrestrained, entirely accidental sound that comes off as much a product of surprise as it does pleasure. I drag the head up and down a bit, grinding into her pelvis, and she nearly wails, choking out noises that she seems to have no control over whatsoever. She seems to be completely overwhelmed, to the point that she start squirming and nearly turning herself from side to side in my arms, her fingers digging into my thighs, clinging on to me for dear life. After several seconds, she finally pushes my hand away, whimpering.

"Nadine, you can't, you can't do it for that long, Nadine!" She whines out.

"I can't?" I didn't know I would like this so much. "Your attitude changed quickly."

"No!" She covers her crotch with her hand, defending herself. A few curly, brown strands stick through her fingers. "Please, Nadine!" She looks up at me with upturned eyes, her face flushed, begging.

"I love to hear you beg, Lily." I smile down at her, drinking in the sight of her looking up at me like that.

"Please, Nadine, please..." She shudders and lets out the tension in her legs, looking up to me for pity, for a reprieve, for some sort of mercy. Drunk on her submissiveness, I feel a heady rush go from ear to ear and a sudden urge to push her as absolutely far as she can go.

"Move your hand, Lily."

"Nadine, but--"

"Put your hands on my thighs or I'm going to tie your wrists above your head." My words come out a lot more commanding than I mean them to, but Lily just flinches and does so, closing her eyes and screwing up her face, seemingly bracing herself for contact again. "...is it that intense?"

Lily nods weakly. "When I can't control it, yes..." She leans her head back into my shoulder, jumping when she feels me move my arms again. "Nadine..." She whines out.

"Ten seconds, okay?"

Lily's grip digs into my thighs, but she accepts my proposal. "O-okay."

I press the vibrator back into her mound. After an initial squeak of surprise, she clamps her mouth shut, pressing herself back into me and lolling her head back into my shoulder, legs shaking the whole time, trying her hardest to suppress the noises coming out of her. She keeps her breath quick and controlled, pushing it in and out through her nose. After the longest ten seconds of her life, I finally pull away, accidentally grazing the tip of her dick as I do so, and she lets out a tiny, half-second shriek, very nearly jumping out of my lap, settling back down as I hold the buzzing wand away from her.

"You handled that pretty well, Lil."

"It's embarrassing to lose control like that." She mumbles, leaning her head against mine. She's still twitchy, I notice. "Especially in your lap..."

"Lily." She stiffens up again when I say her name, nervous about what I'm going to say next. I put my free arm around her waist and rest it there tightly, trapping her there.

"...yes?"

"Where is it the worst?"

She leans her face into my neck and breathes out, but doesn't answer.

"Answer me, Lily."

She nips at my neck exasperatedly, dragging her teeth along my skin, but still doesn't say anything.

"You brought this on yourself, Lily."

"Hmph!" She exhales and turns her head to rest it against my shoulder again, sounding vaguely outraged, though not as much as she sounds nervous.

"I really want to make you come like this, Lily." I take my free hand off her waist and move it down to her crotch, pulling everything up and sliding my fingers along where the underside of her scrotum connects to her body, right above her perineum. "I'm guessing...here?"

She turns to jelly at just my touch, melting back into me helplessly, shuddering slightly as my fingers stroke her sensitive skin. "Not telling you."

"You want to come, don't you?"

She deliberates for a moment, still letting herself lean back on me limply, but finally gives in. "Lower down."

"Here?" I press my fingers into a sturdy-feeling spot a few inches below and watch her knees wobble and her fingers twitch. "Ah."

"Nadiiiine..." She whispers, dragging my name out and closing her eyes.

I cup her genitals upward with my hand, tugging them out of the way. Feeling exposed, Lily whines, letting her arms dangle. They bump against the side of my hips as they do. "Good girl, Lily. Hold yourself open, just like that."

Lily mewls out a fluttery, embarrassed sound and rests her head on my shoulder, flushing at the praise. Slowly, ever so slowly, I inch the head of the vibrator closer to her, stopping and starting every time I see her flinch. "Nadine, Nadine, Nadine..." She whimpers anxiously. "Please, I need you to--"

I press the head right up against her and she folds instantly, arching her back and tilting her head backward over my shoulder, her voice changing to a long, drawn-out, helpless-sounding wail. Her thighs tense up and her knees fold as she draws her legs up closer to her chest, though she still keeps herself spread open for me. She finally runs out of breath and sucks in another as fast as she can, releasing the air in her lungs a little at a time, filling the room with a cacophony of desperate, uncontrolled vocalizations that shoot out of her like machine-gun fire, consistent and rapid as if it were all she could do to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. I feel her nails scrabble at my upper arms, and notice that she's doing her best to cling to me, tugging at my skin with loosely curled fingers, holding on to me as if I were the only thing that could keep her from drowning.

At some point, I hear her whimpering my name over and over, only getting about half the syllables out, and finally grant her a reprieve, lifting the toy up so that it buzzes in midair just barely out of contact with her skin. The way she looks up at me is nothing less than heavenly, flushed and shaky and trembling and just a little teary-eyed, with her mouth hanging open to let her breath heave in and out and her eyes fixed on my face as if it's the only thing she can see, her expression the very image of a wrecked, desperate woman who knows only only two things: that she needs, and that I will provide. "Nadine, my dick, my dick too, Nadine--" She paws at my arms uselessly, the skin slipping from beneath her fingertips.

"More?"

"Yes, Nadine, my dick, please, _please_ ," She begs, squirming, her limbs pinned underneath mine.

"You need it?" I ask patiently.

"Yes, please, I need it, I need you, Nadine!" Her words bubble up out of her uncontrollably, any semblance of restraint or dignity gone, her face scrunching up in an expression that looks almost like grief.

"Alright, girl." I ease the toy back to where it was, pulling her upper body closer to mine as I do so. As soon as I make contact again, her body tenses and her mouth falls open, mewling out noises straight from her core, unrefined _ah-ah-ahs_ puffing out of her in bursts as she looks up at me needily. With my free hand, I release my grip on her dick and press down on it instead, laying it flush against the vibrating head and pinning it there, and she freezes up, looking up at me with her jaw slack and her eyes glazed over, blinking up at me vacantly.

"Lily?" I ask. Her voice quiets for about a second as she struggles to draw breath, her previous cries dying in her throat, but just as I start to worry that something is wrong, her eyes snap back to me and her voice pours out of her again in broken bits and pieces, trying her best to call my name over and over.

"Nadi, Nadi, Na, nnh, _ah_ \--" Even though she can't get all of it out, she says it over and over again like a prayer, her body locking up in its vulnerable position, and I swear I can hear her pulse pounding in her neck. She turns her head from side to side uncontrollably in a vain attempt to control the fire raging through her, though it only seems to work poorly, if at all. Her skin feels remarkably hot against mine, I suddenly notice. "It's coming, it's coming, it's--" The words spill out of her without pause, no breaks, no punctuation, blending together with no beginning or end.

"Come for me, Lily." I don't think about what I'm saying; it's purely on instinct.

Lily looks up at me one last time with a helpless, unfocused expression, then pulls all her muscles taut and screams in one long, unbroken cry, screwing her eyes shut and curving her spine upward as absolutely far as it can go. Her legs thrash, skittering backwards and pushing her up into my front instinctively, the top of her head impacting the bottom of my chin, though she doesn't seem to notice at all. I feel her dick pulsing against my hand, hot and rhythmic, wetness spurting out of her and slicking my fingertips, spilling all over the head of the toy as her voice wobbles and collapses in on itself, breaking up into a symphony of piteous, breathy noises. Her arms grip onto my thighs and clutch, seemingly the only part of her she's able to keep still.

At long last, her voice quiets to whimpering and her movement slows to long, quaking shudders, the tail end of her climax still pulsing through her--but I don't stop, still pressing forward into her, not relenting at all. She seems to only be vaguely conscious of this for a moment, her eyes still unfocused and her mind scattered, but she snaps back to reality with a big, unsteady gasp, gaze focusing on the buzzing toy still lodged between her legs. "Nadine," she whines, her voice high and reedy, "I can't, I can't, I--"

"Ride it out, Lily."

Lily collapses back into me, her limbs made of jelly, pressing her face into my neck again and breathing heavily, gasping pitiful noises into me. She lifts up her hips instinctively, trying to get away, but I follow her, pressing the toy into her again as she tries desperately to escape. Her body tenses and her voice stretches out, but the first of her aftershocks is still unavoidable, passing through her and curling her up, burying her face in me and moaning as it overtakes her, washing up against her less like a second wave and more like a slow, drawn-out extension of the first. She does this twice more, her breathing gradually slowing and her reactions lessening each time, but she still remains pressed as close to me as possible, turning to her side and lifting her arm up to the other side of my neck on the last, clinging to me like I'm the only thing that can keep her afloat.

"Nadine." Something hits my arm. I keep grinding the toy against her pelvis and watch her draw her hips back, wincing.

"Nadine, it _hurts_!" Lily slaps my thigh, and that's enough to draw my attention back to her face, lip poked out in a pout and eyes watering. "That's enough!"

"Ahh." I switch off the toy and pull it away from her poor, abused dick. She sinks back into me, relieved, and takes her first normal breath in what feels like hours, laying her head on my chest and closing her eyes. "You're one hell of a performer, Lily."

"Three encores is a lot," she mumbles into the air. "This is why unions exist."

I chuckle and slide her off of my lap and onto the bed next to me, moving over so she can sink into the pile of pillows I was just leaning on. She rests for a minute and I take the opportunity to go get her a glass of water, reassuring her that I'll be right back. When I return, she's sitting up with her eyes open, and she reaches for both the glass and me, trying to pull me closer to her. She downs the water quickly and tugs me into bed with her, then pulls a blanket over both of us, her skin covered in goosebumps from the cold and her post-orgasmic state. "Can we cuddle?" She asks, snuggling up into me and reaching an arm over my waist.

"Of course, Lil."

She presses into me affectionately, kissing around my mouth, not really bothering to make sure she meets my lips. "I'm sorry the first part didn't go like you planned, Nadine."

"Well." It's not like I can say I regret what it led to at all, but there is something that's bothering me a little bit.

"What is it?" She pulls her head back to examine my expression, looking concerned. "Did something go wrong?"

"Did I help with your stage fright at all?"

Lily smiles and moves in again, planting a proper kiss on my lips. "Not at all, Nadine. You're useless."


End file.
